The Story of Us
by misssmarty433
Summary: A sweet and action packed story that follows Jake and Nessie all through the seven years until Nessie is fully grown. There will be shocks, surprises, and some really sweet and maybe even steamy moments!
1. Princesses, SheWolfs, and Vampires

_**A/N:**__ Hey….So this is my first serious fanfic! Some of you have read my other fic, Jealousy, which was also about Jake and Nessie. As you can guess, I'm still obsessed with them! Anyways, my laptop decided to die on me and I have been without it for 4 MONTHS! Yeah so I don't know if I'm going to continue Jealousy just because it's been so long and it's kind of lost its spark for me…Alright now back to business, This is my first serious fanfic because I am fully committed to it and will update regularly!_

_This Fic is about Nessie and Jake and it will follow them throughout the whole seven years that Nessie is growing. Hope you like it! And review! Oh and I'm not sure if I'm going to switch point of views throughout the whole book, or if I should write one with Nessie's, and the other in Jacob's? Any thoughts? Thanks for Reading! _

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything except for parts of the story line! Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters!_

_Close your eyes, little girl, you're a princess now _

_You own this world. Twirling in your twirly dress, you're the loveliest,_

_Far above the rest. _

_**Flyleaf-Set Apart This Dream**_

_**Chapter One: Princesses, She-Wolfs, and Vampires-**_

Let's see, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5…wait, wait! I'm missing one! Where could it have gone! Oh gosh My Jacob was going to be here any minute now and I needed to have everything set up for our tea party! I began frantically searching for my missing stuffed animal when I came upon my Daddy and Nana Esme sitting at my Daddy's piano.

"Oh Daddy, Daddy! You have to help me!" the lovely music that was pouring from the piano keys abruptly stopped, and so did the smile from Daddy and Nana's faces.

"What is it Renesmee?"

"No! Daddy I told you, call me Nessie! My Jacob likes that name best!" Nana had a smirk on her face that reminded me of Uncle Emmett. Why are they laughing at me? This is a serious matter! I don't want My Jacob to be disappointed in how unprepared I am! I know he's been looking forward to our tea party ever since we planned it yesterday afternoon.

"Well, _Nessie, how_-"

"No Daddy, never mind, we need to get back to this very serious predicament!" I'm missing Goldie, you know, my stuffed bear!"

"Well I'm sure she has to be around here somewhere. Come on darling let's go look for this, this um..Goldie." Daddy swung me up into his arms and we headed upstairs to my spare room at the big house.

"We have to hurry up and find him though Daddy, cause' my Jacob is going to arrive very soon and I will be mortified if all our tea party guests haven't showed up yet!" Daddy gave a little chuckle and commenced searching through my toy box for Goldie. Oh I was so anxious! Anxious, that was one of my spelling words that Grandpa had given me this week.

"Nessie, the pup is here!" I heard my Auntie Rose call up to me.

"Oh Daddy, it's too late, Goldie isn't going to make it to the tea party today I guess. " I gave a little disappointed sigh and looked up at Daddy. He had a pitied frown on his face.

"Don't worry princess, I'll keep looking, just go meet Jacob now." I nodded my downcast head and started descending the stairs. I gave a little chuckle to myself. The puppy dog look got him every time! When I reached the bottom of the stairwell I discovered My Jacob and Auntie Rose arguing again.

"Listen Ice Queen, I'm so not in the mood today, now why don't you just go-" Nana had cleared her throat from the kitchen as to silence My Jacob.

"My Jacob! My Jacob! "I couldn't keep quiet anymore. My Jacob came running up to me and swooped me up in his warm arms so fast I didn't catch the change on My Jacob's face when his sullen frown turned into a tooth baring grin.

"Nessie! I'm so happy to see you princess!" I giggled, oh how I loved My Jacob, he kept staring at me with his blindingly white grin.

"Are you excited for our tea party My Jacob? I already have it all set up. I think Nana Esme is making our tea and scones right about now." I started leading him by his large hand to my little table that had been set up in the living room by Daddy and Uncle Jasper.

"Oh yeah, fun, a tea party. We're having real food? Whatever happened to buying kids the little fake plastic food stuff?" My Jacob asked turning to Auntie Rose.

"Oh just shut up and do what Nessie tells you." Auntie Rose scolded My Jacob! How dare she!

"Auntie Rose! Go see if Daddy has found our missing guest yet." Auntie Rose smiled and complied by running at vampire speed up to my spare room.

"Now you see My Jacob, I'm sorry to say that we have a late guest to our tea party, but I'm sure he will turn up in no time." Maybe My Jacob won't be that disappointed. No, he just chuckled.

"It's okay Nessie. So sweet girl, what have you been up to lately? Did you mom and Alice not drag you to Port Angeles with them today? I was afraid I would show up and you wouldn't be here." Did My Jacob think I would miss one of our play dates? Of course not!

"Well, this morning Auntie Alice and Mama did want to take me, but I said, No Mama! I can't miss mine and My Jacob's tea party today! So they went without me and I began setting up for our tea party. You know I've preparing for this all day My Jacob. I want this to be the best tea party you've ever been to!" Nana Esme slipped in and placed our tea and scones on the small table and we began eating.

"Well I must say Miss Nessie that this is the best tea party I've ever been to, even though it is the only tea party I've ever been to." I laughed and we continued to enjoy our tea party. Just then Mama and Auntie Alice came racing through the front door with dozens of shopping bags in their hands. Auntie Alice gave me and My Jacob a cheery hello and went upstairs to set down the shopping bags.

"Oh Jacob, I didn't know you were coming today." Mama came over and sat down in Goldie's empty chair and kissed me on top of the head."

"Hey baby girl. Are you guys having a tea party? Sounds like fun!"

"No Mama! This is mine and My Jacob's tea party! No vampires are allowed." Mama looked hurt but My Jacob just smiled.

"Well Nessie, your half vampire so that would mean you couldn't be at the tea party." Was My Jacob teasing me?

"Yes, but you would get bored having tea with just Mr. Bear and Fluffy, therefore since you always say I'm your favorite girl, I figured that I could join you." Mama and My Jacob laughed at my response. I guess he didn't really want me to leave and _was_ just teasing me.

"That's right Ness, you are my favorite girl." My Jacob was my favorite wolf too.

"So, Jake, how's the werewolf business going?" My Jacob laughed and inhaled another scone and answered her.

"Stressful. Mostly everyone had to work today, and tonight was one of Quil's only night he gets to see Claire, so that leaves only me and Leah available to do patrols tonight." I didn't know why it was stressful for My Jacob to have patrols with Leah, but I didn't want My Jacob to be unhappy.

"Oh. I'm sorry Jacob, what's her issue anyway?" Mama asked. Distaste was evident in Mama's voice. Whoever this Leah character was, she had to be a bad guy if Mama didn't like her.

"Mama!" I whined "This is supposed just to be mine and My Jacob's tea party!" I didn't want to hear of this Leah anymore if it made My Jacob stressful.

"Okay, okay, I guess Princess Renesmee is getting cranky. I'll go, but it's getting late Renesmee and-"

"Mama…I thought I told you that I wanted to be called Nessie." Mama sighed and kissed my cheek and sat up from her, or Goldie's, chair.

"Now Jacob, look what you've done to my daughter. She's wanting to copy every single thing you do right down to phasing into a huge mythical wolf." Mama chuckled, but I didn't think it was funny. What was wrong with wanting to be just like My Jacob? My Jacob was perfect.

"Goodnight Jake, goodnight _Renesmee.."_ Mama started to walk towards the door, and in the blink of an eye, Daddy was standing beside her whispering in her ear.

"Uh..Jacob, would you mind bringing Nessie to the cottage before you head out for Patrol?" Daddy asked, while a little distracted with Mama.

"Sure, sure, just stop being gross and head out to the cottage." Daddy smirked and said, "Well, if you say so." Mama giggled girlishly and they raced out the door into the freezing cold December air and of to the cottage.

Me and My Jacob stayed a while longer at the big house and talked. He asked me what I wanted for Christmas and teased me when I said I couldn't think of anything that I didn't already have. I tried to ask who Leah was and why did she stress him, but he I could tell My Jacob didn't really want to talk about her.

"Who's Leah? Oh, well, Leah is a part of the wolf pack, just like me, and Paul, and Quil, and Embry, you remember them, right Nessie? Of course I remember them, Quil and Embry were my Jacob's best friends and Paul was about to become My Jacob's brother-in-law. I would never forget someone who was so special to My Jacob.

"Yes My Jacob, I remember them, but why does she make being a wolf stressful?" He just looked down and thought for a minute.

"It's not really Leah's fault, it' just, ugh, you see all of us wolfs are boys. And it's, uh, a little weird to have a girl around sometimes. That's all My Nessie." I frowned, I could tell he wasn't telling everything, but we had already started to walk towards the cottage and we were almost there, and Mama and Daddy would be upset if we stayed out in the cold for too long.

"Okay Jacob, but-"I wasn't able to finish my sentence because a really big yawn interrupted me. My Jacob laughed and pulled me up in his arms.

"I guess someone's getting a little too tired to walk huh?" I closed my eyes and laid my head down on My Jacob's bare shoulder. The wolfy warmness of My Jacob's skin felt good and comforting against the snow that was just now starting to fall. My Jacob started running fast now, like not just fast for a human but fast for a wolf. Pretty soon we ended up at the cottage and I was already half asleep by then. The last thing I remember was being laid down in my plush, little bed and still smelling My Jacob and hearing Mama and Daddy whispering just down the hall. My last thought was, "I wonder if Daddy every found Goldie?"

_**A/N:**__ How did I do? I really like the ending with the little scene with her and Jacob in the snow, I thought it was sweet. So please, please comment and tell me what you thought and I think I'm going to put a little bit of Jacob's POV in here just because writing two stories would be confusing for me and for you readers I think. So anyways thanks for reading and I promise I'll update soon! review, favorite, or follow!_


	2. Christmas Cookies & Silly Wolves

_**A/N:**__ Hey guys! So I got a really good response from the first chapter of SOU, but I also got a lot of questions. I want to apologize for not clearing some things up in the first chapter. Nessie's age, right now Nessie is about 2 years old in real life, therefore making her be about 5 in Nessie years. I decided I'm going to start posting her age at the beginning of every chapter since she's going to be aging a lot in SOU. And again, someone asked how she didn't know who Leah was. When she was a baby and she first saw Leah and Seth, I imagine that she saw them and would remember what they look like, but she wouldn't have been introduced to them and been told there names and who they were. In this chapter this is all going to get straightened out (or so I hope..) Oh and I will also try to tone down the My Jacob's. Lol…thanks for reading! And please review!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing!_

_Ignorance is your new best friend!_

_**Paramore-Ignorance**_

_**Chapter Two: Christmas Cookies and Silly Wolf People (Nessie's POV-Age 2/5)**_

"Renesmee, wake up honey, wake up!" I slowly opened my eyes to find Mama, Daddy, and Jacob standing over me. This was strange; normally Jacob wouldn't come over until after I had had my breakfast. Was something wrong?

"Jacob" I rubbed my sleepy eyes and reached my hands up to My Jacob. He smiled down and me and picked me up.

"Good morning sleepy head, and merry Christmas!" Christmas! How had I forgotten? Oh yay! Today I get my presents! I looked excitedly outside my bedroom window and saw there was heavy snow all around outside.

"Mama, can I go play in the snow?" they all laughed. Fine then, it was just a question.

"Not right now baby, maybe later though. Let's have some yummy breakfast first." Daddy said. I looked out the window again and whined. The snow looked so pretty and fun, No! I wanted to go right now! Then again, I would probably only mess up the beauty of it with my footprints.

"Come on Nessie, stop pouting, let's get you out of these pajamas and into some warm clothes so we can head over to the big house." Daddy had already gone downstairs and it was just me, Jacob, and Mama sitting in the room.

"Oh Mama, can I pick out my clothes today?" Mama always chose something more plain and comfortable, but I wanted try one of the fancy things Auntie Alice always bought me.

"Why not? Today is a special after all my little nudger." Mama smiled down at me went to join Daddy downstairs. I wonder why Mama always calls me that.

Me and Jacob had just finished eating our breakfast at the big house. I was surprised to see the huge Christmas tree that had gone up completely overnight.

"How do you think they did that My Jacob?"

"Did what Nessie?" Jacob quit scarfing down his pancakes for a minute to look at where I was pointing.

"Oh, the Christmas tree, probably vampy speed and the fact that no one in your family has to sleep and everything." I was still entranced by the shiny red Christmas ornaments that hung all around the tree.

"So, Nessie, want to know the agenda for today?" Auntie Alice shook me out of my trance.

"Oh yes please! When do I get my presents?" everyone in the room laughed at my anxiousness. I was too embarrassed to ask again, but really, when would I get my present?

"Be patient Nessie, after Jacob gets done eating, I think he's going to take you to La Push and have a party at Emily and Sam's house. Then after that you guys are going to come back here and we're going to have the annual Cullen Christmas Extravaganza!" I faintly remember last year when I was just a little baby, hearing Alice say those exact same words. The result was a lot of people dressed up fancy that I didn't know and a very sparkly, but itchy dress that Auntie Rose forced me into. I put my hand up to Alice's face to ask if that was what she was talking about.

"That's right Nessie! Now wasn't that fun last year? That's exactly what we are going to do this year!" Auntie Alice replied with excitement. Hopefully I won't have to wear such an uncomfortable garment this year.

"Okay, Ness, you ready to go see the wolves?" Jacob had just finished eating and had turned to me. I was about to reply but I turned a little nervous, the only wolves I had actually met were Quil, Embry, and Paul. Of course I had heard about the others, like last night when My Jacob and Mama were talking about Leah, the female wolf. I mean, what if they weren't nice, no Jacob wouldn't introduce me to anybody that was mean. Did that mean that if Leah was a bad guy that I wouldn't get to meet her? What if they didn't like me? I remember hearing My Jacob and his friend Embry talking about how the wolves didn't like people like me and my family, did that mean they wouldn't like me even when they got to know me? I was at a loss for words

"Um, sure My Jacob, let's go." I was a little hesitant, but I climbed down from my chair and followed Jacob to the door.

"Oh I can't wait to start to decorate! Rosalie! Get down here it's time!" was the last thing we heard before the big red front door of the big house closes behind us.

"What's on your mind Nessie? You excited about getting to meet the whole pack?" My Jacob asked me. I wanted to tell Jacob the truth, about how nervous I was, but I didn't want Jacob to think I didn't want to meet his wolf family, because I did. I just wanted them to want to meet me too!

"Nothing much Jacob, I just, just…-" I turned my head down. I was too shy to tell My Jacob the real reasoning why I was behind my silence.

"Come one Nessie, what is it? I'm your Jacob, Ness, you can tell me anything and I promise I won't tease you or laugh or anything." Jacob stopped walking towards the woods and crouched down so we were face to face. I could tell in My Jacob's eyes that he was serious; there was too much love in them for him to be lying.

"Well Jacob, you see," I sighed, "I'm just worried that maybe your wolf friends won't like me because my Daddy and Mama are vampires." Jacob sighed and took my small hand into his large one.

"Nessie, I think it's time we have a talk princess." He sat down underneath a tall tree and sat me in his lap.

"You already know that I'm like the, the leader of the pack, right Nessie?" I nodded my head. "Well, because I'm the leader of the wolfs, and you being my best girl and all, well, they kind of have to like you Nessie." I was a little confused at first. I wasn't sure if I had it right?

"So, your saying that you could like order them to like me?" that didn't seem like the right thing to do, Daddy and Grandpa always taught me that it was important that people had their free will.

"Not exactly, I couldn't really order them to like you, you see Ness, you can't really control people's thoughts or emotions."

"Nah-ah Jacob! Uncle Jasper and Daddy can!" My Jacob laughed a little, but I wasn't real sure why. He knew about my family members' special abilities, it was the truth!

"Yeah Nessie, but us bland boring people with non-special amazing super powers like you can only hope to control peoples actions." I giggled at his description of mine and my families abilities and placed my hand upon My Jacob's cheek and showed him just how un-bland and boring he was. Jacob smiled at what I was showing him and put his hand on top of mine. His hand completely covered mine; there wasn't any pale, white skin showing, just warm, russet skin. Jacob took my hand and kissed it lightly before setting it back down at my side.

"As I was saying Nessie, even though I am the alpha wolf, I couldn't, and wouldn't want to, control what the other wolfs thought or felt. That wouldn't be fair to them. But Ness, if any of them say something hurtful or mean to you, I want you to tell me, because I can order them to be nice to you."

"Okay My Jacob, but does that mean that they won't like me?" I would tell Jacob if any of his wolf brothers were being mean, but did what he was saying mean it was a given that none of them were going to like me?

"Oh no, no Nessie that doesn't mean that they won't like you! I mean what's not to like? You're perfect." I smiled and I got this really hot feeling on my face. Jacob smiled and rubbed his thumb across my cheek. The warmth coming from My Jacob's skin felt really good.

"It's just that there are some, specific wolves that aren't able to see just how smart, pretty, prefect you are and all they see is the fact they you are half vampire. Do you understand that Ness?" I thought I did. Jacob didn't mean that those mean wolves were stupid or anything just that they were, umm what was that word Uncle Jasper had taught me? Prejudice, yeah I think that was it.

"I think I understand My Jacob." He lifted me up off of his lap and dusted the dirt off my good Christmas dress.

"Good. Now you ready to go? Emily and Rachel will start to worry if we are too late to the party." Oh that reminded me! We had a Christmas party to go to! I wonder if any of the wolves that I actually knew had gotten me a Christmas present, but Nana Esme always says to be grateful so, even if they don't I will still like them and have a fun time.

"Stay right here and let me phase real quick Ness." I stood by the big tree patiently waiting for My Jacob to turn into My Jacob: Wolfy Version, so I could hurry up and finally get to the party! When Jacob came out from behind the large brush, he threw his head back at me as if to motion for me on climb on his back. I was happy to comply.

"Giddy-up Jakey!" I giggled at my own little joke. Jacob wasn't a horse! He was a wolf! Wolf Jacob snorted and shook his head and then started to run off.

Jacob had already phased back and we were walking up the steps toward the small house where a loud ruckus was coming from. There were dishes clanging, laughter, and a lot of loud, booming voices.

"What do you think they are doing in there Jacob?" Jacob let out a deep chuckle and just shook his head. "Who knows Ness, who knows? You ready to go in?" I sighed and glared at the smallish door in front of me.

"I guess…" Jacob picked me up before he opened the door and kind of half knocked. There was a chorus of "Jacobs!" the small living room before me was filled with people the same russet color as My Jacob; some were even the massive size that he was.

"Hey you guys." Jacob called back. Everyone seemed to be in a happy mood until they noticed me perched on Jacob's hip. What puzzled me wasn't the fact that they were shocked by my presence, me and Jake have already had that talk; but what surprised me was the fact that someone could be remotely happy cramped in such a small space as this. A sweet looking woman came out from the kitchen. She kind of crouched down to my eye level and that's when I noticed the scar. Her light brown hair looked soft and she had pretty eyes, but being around vampires with flawless, perfect skin, I wasn't used to seeing something so painful looking and I couldn't help but stare at it.

"Hi there! You must be Renesmee, I'm Emily." I looked up at Jacob to see him giving me an uneasy half smile. I took it as this was a wolf person that liked, so I smiled back at Emily.

"Hello Emily. Merry Christmas!" she cracked up a little bit and raised up to give Jacob a hug. During our exchange, most of the room had gone silent and all eyes were either on me or on a woman standing in the back of the room. She was fairly pretty even though her hair had been chopped off to about the same length as Aunt Alice's, but not with as near as much finesse and her body was tough looking like a boy's.

She stared at me for a while before she stalked out of the house and slammed the door so loud my bones shook. A growl rumbled through My Jacob's chest and I became scared. Was she dangerous? The room became silent and awkward again until Jacob moved to a chair in the living room and sat me on his lap.

"Don't mind her Nessie, you either Jake. She just has a way to push people's buttons, it's a natural talent I guess." I laughed. This lady looked older than the other people in the room, but she was funny and she broke the tension in the room. I soon learned that her name was Sue and that she was the mean girl's mother. The mean girl was Leah, the girl wolf, and I was told to ignore her. I also met My Jacob's sister Rachel, who I had seen before. She was Paul's wife and was really sweet. She even gave me some really good Christmas cookies.

I also met some of the other wolves, Seth who was really nice, Sam who seemed very uncomfortable, Jared who was married to this really pretty girl with pretty black hair named Kim. Around 6:00 My Jacob and I left the small party and started to head on our way to my family's party.

I had a huge smile on my face and was mounted on Jacob's back as we walked out of the door into the freezing cold, December air. And there was Leah leaning over the porch railing and glaring out at the snowy landscape.

**A/N: So…everybody loves a cliffhanger right!...right? Lol, anyways sorry for not updating in 250 years life just got busy what with school and dance..and yeah…so thank you so much for reading and reviewing **** love you guys! Oh and quick ? should Leah have a thing for Jake? Love Triangle?...possibly….. :) **


End file.
